Prison Guard
The Prison Guard is a minor character in Scream. He is portrayed by Sean Richmond. The prison guard is attacked and brutally murdered by the Third Killer. He is the first victim to die in Season 2's Halloween Special episode. Personality The prison guard is a gruff. He is an extremely spoiled, pompous, and gluttonous police officer. His only loyalty lies with that of his partner, who treat Kieran Wilcox like trash and acts as his mother figure. The prison guard is very hostile towards Kieran, constantly trying to mock Kieran by his "movie star good-looks", and get Kieran into trouble, with the only apparent motive of making his life harder and more miserable, showing he doesn't in the slightest appreciate Kieran's good looks and menacing nature, and even seems to dislike all criminals, evidenced by his scowling and gruffiness when the two police officers are bickering over trivial things. The prison guard is also very ambitious and ruthless, going to any lengths to cruely mock Kieran, and is sneaky enough to play the victim if he got in trouble. Unlike many villains, the prison guard is clever, arrogant and not at all foolish, contrary to his partner. Although he is somewhat clumsy due to his heftiness and can be tricked, he gets back on track extremely quickly. The prison guard can also detect someone's presence. Season 2 The prison guard is briefly seen when he brings Kieran Wilcox into the prison, gripping Kieran's arm. He tells Kieran that he looks "more like a movie star than a murderer" and asks him if he killed his victims with his "good looks". * Halloween (13th Episode) After the trial, The prison guard is briefly seen when he brings Kieran Wilcox into the prison, gripping Kieran's arm. He tells Kieran that he looks "more like a movie star than a murderer" and asks him if he killed his victims with his "good looks". His partner replies that he murdered his victims with a knife, scythe, and even a corkscrew. After his partner leaves, the prison guard does some paperwork standing up, in front of Kieran. Kieran tells the guard that he needs to "use the can". The prison guard rudely tells him "too bad". As a phone rings, the prison guard answers it and has to work longer on the job. The guard groans "Copy that", in dismay. After hearing a creaking noise in the vents, the prison guard slowly turns around and looks up, dumbfounded yet horrified for a quick second. A person in a white ghost mask leaps out from the ventilation system, lunging onto the prison guard. Stunned and surprised, the prison guard barely has time to react and whip out his gun from his holster as The Killer grabs the stunned prison guard by the both sides of his head. He gives a nice, big twist to the prison guard's head, swiftly twisting his neck 180 degrees, instantly killing him. The prison guard's lifeless body drops to the floor, face down. The Killer looks down, tilting his head with curiosity and scans the prison guard's boy and notices the keys clipped on the prison guard's duty belt. The Killer grabs the keys from the prison guard's body and sets Kieran free, only to brutally murder him as well, despite his efforts to seize the Guard's gun. Death The prison guard and his partner escort Kieran to his cell, where they taunt Kieran about his failure. Inside the cell, after one of the guards leaves, Kieran notices the new killer, in the air vents above him, who jumps out of the vent and snaps the other guard's neck, killing him, much to Kieran's shock. Trivia * The prison guard seemed like a gruff and stubborn antagonist. * The prison guard is the only unnamed victim in the franchise. Category:Deceased